Opening Credits
The same opening credits were not used for the entire run of the show. Various cast members were changed throughout the show's duration, including Sydney Poitier who played Mallory Dent. Though the same song was used for the show's opening credits, it was remixed in season three as the crew felt it didn't feel right with the new season three opening credits that had a more noir feel. Season One Opening Credits Names listed Kristen Bell (Veronica Mars) Percy Daggs III (Wallace Fennel) Teddy Dunn (Duncan Kane) Jason Dohring (Logan Echolls) Sydney Tamiia Poitier (Mallory Dent) Francis Capra (Eli “Weevil” Navarro) Enrico Colantoni (Keith Mars) Joel Silver (Executive Producer) Rob Thomas (Creator) Theme song "We Used to Be Friends" by the Dandy Warhols. Season Two Opening Credits Names listed Kristen Bell (Veronica Mars) Percy Daggs III (Wallace Fennel) Teddy Dunn (Duncan Kane) Jason Dohring (Logan Echolls) Francis Capra (Eli “Weevil” Navarro) Ryan Hansen (Dick Casablancas) Kyle Gallner (Cassidy Casablancas) Tessa Thompson (Jackie Cook) Enrico Colantoni (Keith Mars) Joel Silver (Executive producer) Rob Thomas (Creator) Theme song "We Used to Be Friends" by the Dandy Warhols. Season Three Opening Credits Names listed Kristen Bell (Veronica Mars) Jason Dohring (Logan Echolls) Percy Daggs III (Wallace Fennel) Ryan Hansen (Dick Casablancas) Julie Gonzalo (Parker Lee) Chris Lowell (Stosh Piznarski) Tina Majorino (Cindy Mackenzie) Michael Muhney (Don Lamb) Francis Capra (Eli “Weevil” Navarro) Enrico Colantoni (Keith Mars) Joel Silver (Executive producer) Rob Thomas (Creator) Theme Song Though the same song ("We Used to Be Friends" by the Dandy Warhols) was used for season three, it was remixed into a less bouncy tune. The Reason for the Change In the Veronica Mars Season Three DVD set, Rob Thomas reveals the reason for the change of look for the third season. "Alright, the main titles. Uh, why the change? As you’ll see here, the, uh previous titles were, uh, such a high school aesthetic. Uh, it would have felt silly to me to… go back to, uh, college with the same sort of look – the notebook paper. So it felt like we – we needed to change for college anyway. And in season one when we first did the titles, uh, the, uh, the network was very clear on wanting to sell it as a high school show rather than a noir show and certainly those original titles helped emphasize that. But once we went to college and had a chance, um, to redo the titles I wanted it to feel noir. And the problem was that I had fallen in love with the theme song over the last two years and so, uh… so we wanted to keep the theme song. But it was such a bouncy, upbeat song we asked the Dandy Warhols if they would allow us to do a remix. And they actually suggested the remix people and I think it struck people odd when we first started with it, but most people, including Dan Etheridge yourself I believe, grew to kind of dig it." In-Show References In the beginning of episode thirteen of season one, Veronica mentions that she and Yolanda Hamilton "used to be friends... a long time ago" which is a reference to the theme song, "We Used to Be Friends." Immediately after this line, the opening credits begin. Category:Cast and Crew